


Bacon and Demons

by szhismine



Series: Revekah Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a prompt: "Cullen waking up to breakfast in bed after the nightmares he was having all night (with a note from the Inquisitor)"</p><p>Set post-game. I just like the idea of something normal like breakfast being able to comfort Cullen, even if the Inquisitor isn't there. Angst, little bit of torture, nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon and Demons

“Say it.”

The tall figure circled him slowly, one of her claws dragging along his face, drawing a thin line of blood. “Say it, and you will be free.”

Arms tied behind his back, knees cold and stiff from the floor, Cullen glared up at his captor. “Never.” His voice was strong even as his shoulders sagged in defeat. He'd lost track of how long he'd been at the mercy of this desire demon. In the end it didn't matter. He'd never relent. He couldn't.

Her hand shot out and gripped his hair tightly, yanking his head back. With her other, she scratched at his neck, shallow but painful. She leaned in close to his ear. “I can cause much more pain than this, _templar._ ” Her hand began to slowly travel down his chest, scraping the metal of his breastplate, and now she pressed against him. “But I can cause pleasure as well,” she purred, letting go of his head. She stepped back, and her appearance shifted, turning into a woman he'd never seen before. Red hair, green eyes, she was naked except for a sash tied around her waist, bearing the symbol of an eye with a sword...

Closing his eyes, Cullen began to chant. “Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide-”

With an angry snarl, the demon lunged towards him, and this time she did not hold back as she raked her talons across his face. As Cullen cried out in pain, she laughed. “Can you smell that? The smell of your blood, and the blood of your brethren as they fall, one by one?” She smiled evilly, her appearance shifting again, returning to her demon form. “Their sacrifice will not be in vain. Their blood will be used to usher in a new age. Can you smell the despair in the air?”

He could. It smelled like his sweat and tears, like the smoke from the books burning in the library, like... bacon?

 

*

 

Cullen shot out of bed, panting hard, doubling over as tremors racked his body. Sweat covered him like a second skin, and he knew without looking that the sheets had been drenched with his sweat as well. His hand automatically reached towards the Inquisitor's spot in the bed, but it was empty. She was already up.

Shuddering, he stumbled over to the water basin. By the time he'd splashed cool water over his face and chest, his breathing had returned to normal. Patting himself down with a towel, he couldn't help but groan in frustration, and he closed his eyes as he focused on banishing the bizarre nightmare from his mind. While he rarely had an actual craving for lyrium anymore, the physical and mental affects of his withdrawal still plagued him. As much as he was willing and able to endure the pain, it was times like this he wished his life had been different. Once in a while he imagined he'd never joined the Order. But instead of comfort, these thoughts only brought shame and regret. The small amount of good he'd done as a templar, and his time in the Inquisition especially, were more than worth the price he'd paid at the Ferelden Circle.

Eyes still closed, he shuffled back to the bed and plopped down onto it. His dreams were much more vivid, and sometimes just plain odd, since he stopped taking lyrium. The demon or Knight-Commander Meredith were always there, taunting him with pain, or his desires, or his failures, or even with Becky. Although, he admitted, this was the first time bacon featured in his torture. In fact, he could still smell...

Raising his head, he stared at the table next to the bed. There was a tray on it, and on the tray was a plate. With bacon. As well as eggs, toast, cheese, tomatoes, and a cup of wine. The food was still hot; it must have been brought in just before he woke. Usually a light sleeper, he hadn't heard the servant enter the room.

Still staring, Cullen nudged towards it. How he'd not noticed it till now he had no idea, but his stomach rumbled as his breakfast beckoned to him. As he reached for it, he noticed a piece of paper next to the plate. Cullen's hand still shook slightly as he picked up the note gingerly, reading it while biting into a piece of toast.

_My love,_

_A courier arrived early this morning with urgent business, and I decided not to wake you because you finally fell asleep and need your rest. I'm sorry but I must leave Skyhold for the day, two at the most. I've instructed the maid to bring you this breakfast, and to let you keep sleeping, as I hope you are. Eat well, and_ _have courage,_ _my lion. Night always gives way to dawn._

Chuckling, Cullen put the note down and picked up the utensils from the tray. Even while away, Becky could lighten his burden with a few well-chosen words. His smile grew as he ate, the warm food comforting him, and he knew he'd never really want a different life. This simple gesture from his betrothed, her dedication to taking care of him even while seeing to her duties, gave him all the strength he'd need to face the day.

 

*

 

It was nightfall when Becky returned to Skyhold. Dismounting her horse, she thanked the stable master, asking about his family before she continued on. The castle was quiet, and no one stopped her as she headed directly to her room. All she wanted was a bath, her bed, and her lover. Not necessarily in that order.

When she entered her and Cullen's shared quarters, it was warm and inviting. The lamps were lit, as well as the fireplace, and she could see the bathtub was already full of steaming water. Cullen was sitting at the desk, and a wide grin took over his face as he jumped out of his chair. “My love,” he greeted, taking her face in his hands and kissing her heatedly.

Surprised and pleased, Becky wrapped her arms around the Commander. When he drew back, he immediately began unfastening the cloak around her shoulders. “I heard you were on your way back, so I drew a bath for you.” He let the cloak fall to the floor in a heap, and without warning picked the Inquisitor up in his arms.

Laughing, Becky surrendered to his will and let him carry her over to the tub. Setting her down, he began stripping her. “You're in a good mood,” she said, enjoying his boyish enthusiasm.

“Of course I am,” he replied. “I have you.” He kissed her again, and that night, he had no problems falling asleep, and dreamt only of bacon.


End file.
